Forgotten Warrior
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: Po and his friends are sent on a mission to retrieve an ancient scroll but it all goes bad and it results in Po's death. Everyone mourns his death especially Tigress, Po's girlfriend. Yet months later they go to a town who has a sheriff that looks like Po but they find out he doesn't know them. Is Po really dead? Find out and review. Sequel to Po's Birthday Surprise
1. Po's Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I do not own any Kung Fu Panda characters

Forgotten Warrior

Chapter: Po's Sacrifice

Tigress was in the training hall practicing her kicks when Po came in. "Hey kitten mind if I join you?" he asked with a smile. She purred at him and gave him a challenging grin.

"Course you can but I am not going easy on you", she told him.

"Wouldn't want you to", Po said with a challenge grin of his own. They bowed before each other and began to spar. Tigress leapt at him but Po blocked and sent her spinning. She regained her footing and did a backflip kicking him in the stomach. He bounced up and threw a punch at her and she blocked it. Then using her paws she flipped him over and pinned him to the mat.

"Do you give?" she asked in a seductive voice.

"Not just yet", Po said.

"Oh really", Tigress said with an amused grin. Then in a flash she used her tail to tickle him. Po squirmed and laughed as Tigress held him to the mat.

"Come on Tigress no fair", Po giggled as he try to get away but Tigress held him firm.

"Say you give and I will let you go", she said with a smile.

"Okay I give", Po laughed as tears came from his face. Tigress stopped but it wasn't long before she crashed her lips onto his. They both closed their eyes as they enjoyed the moment but soon it was broken up by Monkey.

"Po, Tigress Master Shifu needs us oh am I interrupting anything?" he asked awkwardly when he came upon his two friends. Tigress blushed as she got to her feet and helped Po up.

"No it's okay Monkey we are fine let's see what Master Shifu wants", Po said breaking the awkward they all went to see Shifu.

"Good all of you are here I have a mission for you all. It was reported that an ancient scroll containing hidden Kung Fu moves was in an abandoned temple. Only the six of you are skilled enough to get the scroll and bring it back. If the scroll ever fell into the wrong hands who would know the chaos it could cause", Shifu said.

"Yes Master we shall retrieve it at once", Tigress said firmly. The others nodded in response as they prepared for their trip.

"Hey Tigress after we get back there is something important I want to ask you", Po told his girlfriend.

"Okay Po you can ask me at the peach tree", Tigress said with a smile. Po was nervous for a year ago he was dating a real witch lioness named Jasmine but soon got dumped by her. Then Tigress revealed her true feelings for him and they began dating. Inside his room under his mattress was an engagement ring. He already asked Shifu's permission and his Master happily gave it. Now all he had to do was work up the courage to ask the woman he loved to be his wife. The gang made it to the temple and slowly made their way in. According to Shifu the scroll would be in the center of the temple. Yet, he also told them to be careful for there were hidden booby-traps everywhere. Tigress silently led them down a dark hall as there held torches. She saw a lever and pulled it and the wall in front of them pulled up revealing a chamber. They saw a few steps and at the top was a pedestal and on the pedestal was a scroll. Tigress being the quickest ran up the steps and carefully pulled it out. Then very carefully brought it back without setting off the traps and they were all about to leave when wolf bandits showed up. They too heard of the scroll and wanted to sell it to the highest bidder. Viper used her tail to knock a wolf bandit into another one as Monkey did a flying kick and sent a bandit into the wall. Crane and Mantis were doing their best and knocked three bandits unconscious. Tigress was fighting one wolf bandit but one snuck up behind her with a dagger.

"Tigress look out!" Po yelled as he knocked the bandit out. Tigress sent the last bandit flying but he landed on a tile and it went down. Soon the whole temple began to shake as the wolf bandits ran for it as did the Furious Five and Po. Monkey held the scroll as they all ran for the door. A pillar was about to fall on Tigress when Po pushed her out of the way. The force sent her rolling out the door but Po got trapped under the pillar. Soon a fire from the torches spread as more pillars fell.

"Po hold on I'm coming!" Tigress yelled as fear covered her eyes. Po knew if his friends tried to help him then they would all perish. So with his last bit of strength he threw a rock at the lever causing it to smash and the door began to close. "No!" Tigress screamed. She leapt at the door but it closed sealing Po inside. "No, no!" she growled as she clawed at the stone wall but it was no use.

"Tigress we have to go!" Crane said pulling her to come.

"No I am not leaving him!" Tigress yelled with tears streaming down her face. It took all four members to pull Tigress out of the temple. "No let me go! Po, Po!" she screamed as her voice echoed through the hall. Po was still trapped but managed to get free. He looked around and saw one pillar crash into the wall making an exit for him. He ran with all his might as he crawled through the hole. Po made it but a small rock hit him hard on the head and he rolled out and slid down a hill as he landed into a river. He was carried downstream till he washed up on the shore. Looking around he wondered where he was and more importantly who he was. He didn't remember anything as he looked around the shore. Just then he heard a cry for help and went to see what was happening. A young rabbit was being attacked by some warthog.

"Please leave me alone!" the little rabbit cried.

"Shut up and give me your money!" the warthog snapped.

"Hey leave her alone!" Po shouted as he ran toward the warthog. He punched the warthog with his fist and did a flying kick. The warthog went flying and soon ran away.

"Oh thank you so much Mr. Ying Yang guy", the young rabbit said.

"You're welcome little sister", Po said with a grin.

"My name is May I live in River Town just a few steps this way. That horrible warthog has been terrorizing our town and so are the other bandits", May said fearfully.

"Show me these bandits May", Po said. May lead him to a small dirt town that had bandits everywhere, as the citizens ran in terror. Po's face went red and within a few minutes he began to fight off all the bandits. The citizens looked in awe as this white and black stranger battled all the bandits who terrorized their town for years. As each bandit ran at Po they were met with a punch or kick. Soon all of them cleared out in fear as the others were beaten badly. When the last bandit ran out of town the citizens all came out.

"Thank you stranger my name is Mr. Zander, mayor of River Town", said a large round turkey. "May we have your name stranger?" he asked Po. Po didn't know what to say for he couldn't remember his name but he knew he was meant to protect people. Then he remembered what May had called him.

"Mr., Ying is my name", Po said with a smile.

"Well Mr. Ying we would be more than happier if you would become our new sheriff", Mr. Zander said. Po just smiled and shook his hand as the citizens cheered for their new sheriff who had brought justice back into River Town.

Author's Note: I know it is a little short I will try to make chapter 2 a bit longer. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.


	2. Mourning

Chapter 2: Mourning

The Five made it out in time as the whole temple collapsed. Tigress scanned the area looking for Po but didn't see her beloved Panda. She was about to run into the ruins to find him but it was all on fire. "Tigress no", Viper said stopping her.

"I have to find him. I can't leave him here!" Tigress growled.

"He is gone Tigress, Po is gone", Viper said sadly as a tear fell from her face. The words hit Tigress like ice as the realization hit her. Tears flooded down her face as her whole body shook in anger.

"NOOOO!" she yelled as she slammed her fists into the ground causing a huge dent to form. She let a mournful roar they made the trees shake as she collapsed on the ground. They made it back to the Valley in Peace in utter silence. No words were spoken as only tears fell. It seemed like time froze as she walked up those steps. Shifu was there to greet them as usual and he was very happy to see the scroll.

"Excellent job my students you have done well", he said happily. "Uh where is Po? Did he leave to go eat at his dad's restaurant again? Well he does deserve a reward tell him when he gets back he can have the rest of the day off", Shifu said.

"He is gone Master", Monkey said as he handed him the scroll. "We were attacked by bandits and the temple collapsed Po sacrificed himself to save us", he said sadly. The happiness faded from Shifu's face as a look of sorrow replaced it.

"I see well we must prepare for his funeral and tell the citizens of our loss", Shifu said as a small tear fell from his face. The funeral took place within a few days as the whole valley attended. Po's father, Mr. Ping closed his shop as he went to pay his last respects. Tigress wore a black dress as Shifu gave a sermon. "Today we suffered a great loss. Po, the Dragon Warrior was killed during a mission. He gave his life so his friends could live another day. We will all miss Po dearly and as a final tribute to his act of courage we made this statue of him to remind us of his kind loving heart. Good bye Po may you enjoy your journey to paradise in the hereafter", Shifu said and then the fireworks went off as everyone gazed at the statue. It showed Po in a fighting stance with a fist held up and his right claw above his head. His left foot was behind him and his right foot in front. Tigress held it in but as the fireworks went off she heard her own heart breaking as the tears fell from her face. Later that night she went to his room and fell on the floor. She couldn't believe he was really gone. It didn't seem possible as the realization sank in. No more stupid jokes or pranks. No more meditating under the peach tree. In the morning there will be no breakfast or any meals cooked by him. He was really gone but to Tigress it seemed like a dream. Any minute now Po would come bursting through the door breathing heavily because he had a hard time with the stairs. Say he got out and the only reason he was gone so long was because he was injured or something. She stared at the door waiting and praying for it to turn but it didn't. Tigress looked all around his room and saw his action figures on the window sill where he kept them. Po loved playing with those things and he took really good care of them. One time the action figure of Monkey fell and Po was looking it over for scratches and was relieved that it wasn't scratched. The thing she would miss the most was his smile. Every day he would greet her with a warm smile even when she was having a really bad day, Po's smile made it less bad. Tracing her fingers along the bed as she tried to remember his scent and she could still see him snoring loudly. It brought a small smile to her face but then she noticed a small lump under the mattress and lifted it up to reveal a small box. Opening it up she saw a small diamond ring and her eyes went wide. She remembered what Po said all those days ago. _"Hey Tigress after this mission there is something important I need to ask you"._

Now she knew what he was going to ask her. He was going to propose once they got back from the mission. Tears fell as she held the box in her paw and walked out of the room. She closed the door for the last time and went down to the training hall. The memory of their last training session still burned in her mind. The kiss they shared still fresh like it was only a few minutes ago instead of a few days. Then she made her way to the artifacts room and her eyes glared at the scroll. This stupid piece of paper cost her the man she loved. If it wasn't for this stupid scroll then Po would still be here. Safely in his bed where he belonged instead of buried alive. They didn't find in his body so they couldn't give him a proper burial. She made her way outside as she saw the statue of him. They captured his stance perfectly even the kindness in his eyes. She climbed up the statue as she gazed into his stone eyes. "Why Po, why did you have to do it? Always have to play the hero huh? The great Dragon Warrior, you cared more about your friends than yourself. How could you just leave me like this? All alone and confused I don't know what I am going to do without you! How could you just leave us we need you, I need you! Why, why?" she cried as the tears fell. Her whole body became numb as sadness overtook her. The next morning the gang found her curled up on Po's left arm fast asleep. Mr. Ping offered to cook for the Furious Five for he knew Po wouldn't want then eating just plain tofu again. Tigress saw the food but couldn't eat but she heard a voice say in her mind.

_ "Come on kitten one bite for me pretty please",_ the voice sounded like Po. So she ate the food because she knew it would make Po happy. She felt like the walking dead and hid herself in her room when they had time off. The pain increased and when she got too angry she took it out in the training hall. Weeks went by and soon months passed but the pain did not fade. Tigress would wake in cold sweats as she replayed the last time she saw Po over and over again. How he pushed her out of the way and got trapped under the pillar. Then she would rush to save him only to see the door close. She claw and claw at it till her paws began to bleed. Then she would wake up again and think it was just a dream and go into Po's room to see him. But her heart broke when she saw it was empty and knew her dream was real. One time she dreamt Po was in his room and when she saw him she pounced on him kissing him like crazy. He would then hold her tight and ask if she was okay. She would tell him her dream and he would assure her it was just a nightmare and that he would never leave her. Then she would wake up and feel the pain all over again. She failed him all those times he saved her and the one time it truly counted she had failed. Tigress soon lost sleep as she looked at the song she written for him on his birthday and how that was the day they revealed their true feeling for one another. That was the happiest day of her life. Then a bad memory came to her as she remembered his first night at the Jade Palace how she was so mean to him. Telling him he didn't belong here and if he respected them and what they did he would leave now. She wished she could go back in time and take back those cruel words if she knew Po would die. They were supposed to get married, have a family, and grow old together. But those dreams faded away like sand did in the wind. Soon it was five months since Po's death and Shifu had another mission for them. Tigress was in no mood for any missions but Po would be greatly disappointed in her if she didn't help the innocent. They were supposed to go to a place called River Town apparently they had a sheriff and the Five had to go to see if the new sheriff could handle it. His name was Mr. Ying and according to the citizens he was a great Kung Fu Master. In Tigress's mind she vowed to help this Mr. Ying anyway she could, not for his sake but for Po's. She went into his room again and curled up in his bed and cried herself to sleep.

Author's Note: I tried to make it longer but I didn't want to drag it on. Hope you liked the chapter and please review.


	3. Mr Ying

Chapter 3: Mr. Ying

The Five began their journey to River Town. Tigress put some extra food in a sack and placed her engagement ring around her neck. It was the last present Po had given her and she wanted to keep it close to her heart. Soon they headed toward River Town and Tigress who had heard of the town couldn't believe someone finally brought order to it. It was an unruly place and every time Tigress and the rest of the Five tried to bring order within a few weeks it was right back to being overrun with bandits. This Mr. Ying must be a great warrior to keep order in the town. Still her mind was not thinking about River Town or Mr. Ying. She was thinking of a plump cuddly round panda with green eyes. She was wearing the blue cloak Po had made her on her last birthday. He did a great job for the wind did not touch her fur as they walked down the path. Her friends looked at her with worried glances as they all knew how crushed Tigress was when Po died. How they caught her in the training hall punching the dummies till her paws bleed. Going to her room to sleep then sneak over to Po's room and sleep there. Setting flowers on his statue while she cried into her paws. They knew she was in pain and they hoped that someday her pain would heal. But how do you heal a broken heart? As night fell they made camp. Tigress fell into a troubled sleep as her dreams took her away.

_Tigress was in her room as a familiar scent entered her nostrils. Getting up she followed the scent down the stairs toward the kitchen. To her surprise there stood Po standing over a pot of soup placing ingredients in it. "Po, you're alive!" Tigress cried out in pure joy. She tackled him to the ground kissing his fur as she held him in a tight embrace._

_ "Easy kitten don't knock over the soup or you could get burned", Po said sternly but in a worried tone. "Now what did you mean I am alive oh did you have that dream again about the scroll and temple?" Po asked softly. Tigress nodded her head in a sad response. Po just smiled as he helped her to her feet. "It's okay Tigress remember it was only a dream I got out just in time and we made it back home safely. I didn't die and we are still together", he whispered in her ear._

_ "I know and I am so thankful for that I don't know what I would do without you Po", Tigress said as a tear fell from her face. She held him tight not wanting to let him go for fear of he would vanish. _

_ "Don't worry Tigress now why don't you have a seat kitten and I'll finish breakfast", Po said as he kissed her lips. She kissed him back and then took a seat. Po finished the soup and made the dumplings. Soon the table was set and the others and Shifu came down to greet them. Then Po sat next to her and softly whispered", I love you Tigress never forget that"._

Tigress awoke with a groan as she turned on her side and saw no Po next to her. Just a tall oak tree and the tears spilled. She got up and began to walk toward a deserted area. Viper seeing her sister leaving decided to follow her in case she did anything stupid. Tigress began punching the trees down with her hands and feet. Tears flowing down her face as her pain increased. She started punching harder and kicking faster. More trees fell at her feet but still she continued. Viper watched and knew if she didn't stop her then Tigress would destroy the whole forest. "Tigress stop!" Viper cried. Tigress turned and faced her sister with an angry expression.

"Go away Viper", Tigress hissed.

"You have to stop or you will destroy the whole forest", Viper told her.

"Don't care", was Tigress's reply.

"Po wouldn't want you to do this", Viper said.

"How the hell do you know what Po wants me to do? Do you speak to the dead Viper can you see Po's ghost right now? Huh, can you?" Tigress demanded angrily.

"I know you are in pain we all can relate to how you feel", Viper said.

"No you can't none of you can! Does it feel like your whole heart was ripped out? Does it feel like every time you sleep you are tormented by your true love's face? Then wake up thinking it was all a dream till you realize it was real and he is never coming back. How can you all possible know how I feel?" Tigress cried.

"Because you are not the only one who lost someone that day Tigress!" Viper yelled. Tigress was in shock when she heard Viper's outburst. "Po was our friend too and our brother. He was a son to Mr. Ping, his only son I remind you. We all loved him just as much as you did", Viper said.

"I'm sorry Viper I didn't mean to yell", Tigress said.

"I know sister and it is okay", Viper said.

"I found out a while ago what Po was going to ask me after we got back from the mission", Tigress said sadly.

"What was he going to ask you?" Viper asked her.

Tigress revealed the engagement ring to Viper and said", He was going to ask me to marry him". Then she burst into tears as Viper held her. "I miss him so much!" she cried.

"I know sweetie, I know", Viper said sadly. The next morning they made it to River Town as they searched for Mr. Ying.

"Does anyone know what this Mr. Ying looks like?" Mantis asked scanning the area.

"No Shifu didn't say anything", Crane said as he looked around. River Town had cleaned up nicely all the stores had windows. Kids were running merrily through the streets as all the shops were flourishing. Not one bandit or robber was in sight and they even had a school made. Tigress looked around and stopped dead in her tracks. In the corner by a store was a big white and black panda. He was wearing black pants and a necklace with a star on it. His eyes were green just like Po's and he was making some kids laugh by making funny faces.

"Po", was the only word Tigress said as her heart took over. In a flash she ran on all fours toward the panda. She knocked him to the ground hugging him tight. "Po you are alive I knew it I just knew it. Why didn't you come back home to the Valley of Peace we were all worried sick about you", Tigress told him as she hugged him tighter.

"Whoa easy there little lady my name isn't Po it is Mr. Ying. As for the Valley of Peace I never heard of it", the panda said getting to his feet as he helped Tigress up.

"What Po is this some kind of joke? It's me Tigress, don't you remember me?" she asked as fear grew in her heart.

"Tigress", the panda said softly. That name did sound familiar but from where? "Oh yes now I remember you are Master Tigress and these must be the rest of the Furious Five. You have come to help me with my town I greatly appreciate it", the panda said with a smile. The five exchanged confused glances but remained silent. "Like I said my name is Mr. Ying I am the sheriff around here and let me be the first to welcome you to River Town", he said happily. "Now if you would kindly follow me I will show you around", Mr. Ying said. Tigress couldn't believe her ears for this panda looked just like Po but he didn't recognize them at all. Could he be Po or was Po really dead? The question hung onto Tigress's heart as she didn't know what to do but follow Mr. Ying and hope for answers.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	4. Grand Tour

Chapter 4: Grand Tour

Po or Mr. Ying happily showed them the new and improved River Town. Tigress couldn't help but feel torn. Had she made a mistake? Is this panda her panda and if is then why doesn't her remember her? "So, um Mr. Ying how long have you been here?" Monkey asked as the others were wondering the same thing. Is this guy Po or not?

"About a few months ago I washed up on the shore not having a clue as to who I was or how I wound up in the river. Next thing I know I hear a little rabbit crying for help, one thing led to another and now I am sheriff of River Town", Mr. Ying said with a smile. _A few months ago that is how long Po's been dead it can't be a coincident can it?_ Tigress wondered to herself. She studied Mr. Ying carefully and if she hadn't known Po for so long she would swear up and down that he was Po's twin brother. All pandas look the same to some people but to Tigress Po was one and a million. Yet, her heart kept telling her this Mr. Ying was her Po but how could she prove it? Just then a few mice children came running toward them with happy faces.

"Hello Mr. Ying", they said together.

"Hello children hope you all enjoy school", Mr. Ying replied.

"Yes sir, we will", they said as they ran off toward a big red building.

"Poor things before I came here they didn't even know what school was and some didn't even know how to read. But when I built the school they all flocked toward it. I guess being deprived of an education really motivates children to want to learn. Not one child has avoided school and it makes me happy", Mr. Ying said. Just then a silver gray tabby with blue eyes wearing a blue dress came walking passed them.

"Good morning Mr. Ying", the cat purred happily.

"Good morning Ms. Kitty hope you have a good time with the kids", Mr. Ying said smiling at her.

"Oh I am sure I will and hope I will see you later at the local restaurant", she purred.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world Ms. Kitty", Mr. Ying said. Tigress held back a growl when Ms. Kitty walked passed them toward the schoolhouse. Then a thought hit her if Po didn't remember them could he have a girlfriend in this town? Just seeing Po in the arms of another woman made her heart break. But she pushed the thought away as she tried to decide if this panda really was Po. Just then a few bandits came in and the citizens who were out in the street ran for cover. "Looks like trouble", Mr. Ying said firmly. "Listen I know you all are trained Masters but please let me handle this if I need help feel free to jump in but this is my town to protect and I will have no bandits ruining it", Mr. Ying stated firmly. The Five nodded in respect as they held back but Tigress was wondering if this guy was Po could he still fight like him. Mr. Ying walked toward the bandits with a serious face. "Can I help you all?" he asked firmly.

"Yeah give us all your money and we may let you live", the leader said. They were all pigs but very strong for their size.

"I will give you one chance to walk away and not come back. Bandits or any type of thief or criminal is not welcome here", Mr. Ying said.

"Enough talk get him!" the leader shouted.

"Very well prepare to feel the thunder!" Mr. Ying shouted. All the five froze for they knew only Po said that when he was about to fight someone. The pigs leaped at him but Mr. Ying did a spin kick and knocked the leader into his gang. Picked them all up and juggled them as he threw them to the ground. Then began to wave his arms as a bandit ran toward him and Mr. Ying hit him with a bright yellow light. Now Tigress knew for sure it was Po as did the other Five. Po learned that technique when he lost his hero's chi and the peach tree sapling gave it back and enhanced it. Soon the bandits grew smart as they ran in terror too afraid to ever tangle with this panda again. "And if you ever come back I will do far worse!" Mr. Ying yelled. Once the bandits were gone the citizens came out and cheered for their hero. He just waved them away and returned to the Five. "My apologies I was afraid that if the bandits saw the Furious Five helping me maybe they would think I could no longer protect my town so if I insulted you in anyway please forgive", Mr. Ying said as he bowed before them.

"It is alright we all understand", Tigress said as they all bowed before them. They continued the tour until they came to the local hotel. This is where you all will be staying I hope you find the Silver Wind hotel a wonderful place to stay. They have the best soup in town I should know for I have made it", Mr. Ying said proudly.

"You know how to cook?" Tigress questioned as her assumptions were coming true.

"Oh yeah I helped lots of cooks here with their restaurants and in return they shared some of their recipes with me", Mr. Ying explained. As the day passed Mr. Ying said ", Forgive me but I must be heading toward the school house now". Monkey, Mantis, Viper, and Crane decided to check in at the hotel. But Tigress wanted to continue the tour for now she was certain that Mr. Ying was Po. All she had to do now was help him remember who he was. She silently followed him to the school house as a bunch of kids came running out. Tigress spotted a young male kid tiger with a little bunny on his back running toward Mr. Ying. "Hey Lee, hi Ana sweetie wait here I need to ask Ms. Kitty something", Mr. Ying said with a smile.

"Okay sir", Lee said softly. Tigress looked carefully at the young cub for he looked about four maybe five with some muscle and was wearing a black vest with pants. His fur was a bright orange and he had bright green eyes. The female rabbit he had on his shoulders looked at least a year younger than the tiger and was wearing a pink dress with pink flowers in her hair. Her fur was pure white and her eyes were a crystal blue. "Hello mam my name is Lee and this is my sister Ana", Lee said respectively.

"Hello I am Tigress", she said smiling at the two children.

"Wow like the Tigress in the Furious Five!" Lee exclaimed getting all excited. Tigress couldn't help but grin for this little boy reminded her so much of Po if Po was a tiger cub.

"Yes I am", she told him with a smile.

"This is so cool I am meeting the actually Tigress. Dad said you were coming to help but I didn't expect to meet you in person!" Lee explained happily.

"Oh who is your dad?" Tigress asked with interest.

"Why Mr. Ying of course", Lee responded with a smile. Tigress froze with shock as fear replaced her joy. If Po had children here does that mean he had a wife? Now jealousy consumed her as she just had to find out if she had any competition. If she did she had to make Po remember her before she lost him forever.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and as a mental note I made up the characters Lee and Ana from a previous thought but didn't know how I could put them in my Kung Fu Panda story so I changed their story a bit but not much. Please review.


	5. Po's Story

Chapter 5: Po's Story

Mr. Ying led his son and daughter to their house with Tigress following silently behind them. He held Ana on his shoulders and Lee was walking by his side. They came to a small shack as Mr. Ying opened the door. "Home sweet home", he said with a smile. Lee took his sister and carried her into a room. It was a two bedroom and a very small kitchen. Yet, Mr. Ling cooked some soup for his kids and then turned to Tigress and said", Master Tigress would you like to join us for dinner it is just soup but it is good".

"I would love to", Tigress said with a smile. She helped by cutting up vegetables but every now and then she would watch Lee making funny faces for Ana. The little bunny child squealed with delight then Lee got on all fours and carried Ana on his back. "Sweet kids you have", Tigress said sweetly.

"Yeah I am truly blessed I found them a few days after I became sheriff. I started cleaning up and found them in an abandoned house all alone. Seems their mother was a doe who adopted them and she was killed during one of the robberies. A lot of people wanted to adopt Ana because she was small and cute but Lee was a bit strong for his age and kept breaking anything he touched. So, no one wanted to take a chance on him. Anyone who tried to take Ana away from Lee that little bunny would turn into a tiger herself. Start biting and kicking, scream bloody murder till someone put her back in Lee's arms. I knew that they were good kids so I took them in. At first I told them to just call me Mr. Ying if they wanted too and they did. But as the weeks passed little Ana called me daddy and soon Lee called me dad. It was the happiest moment of my life and I am glad I adopted them for my life would be empty without them", Mr. Ying said happily. So, Tigress knew Po had adopted the children but did he also have a wife?

"So, a family man does that mean you have a wife as well?" Tigress asked trying very hard to keep the venom out of her mouth.

"Afraid not with the kids and my job I really don't have time for relationships. Ms. Kitty is nice but I believe she is seeing someone. Joe the carpenter he is a wolf but a friendly one", Mr. Ying said. Tigress breathed a sigh of relief when she heard he was single. Soon dinner came and Lee brought Ana to the table. They ate merrily as Lee told his dad and Tigress all about school.

"You won't believe it dad but Ana spelled cat and said it. She was the first one in her class to do it. She had trouble with counting the highest she got to was 10. I got to 30 and I was able to spell and read a few more words", Lee said proudly.

"Good work son maybe after dinner we will do some more spelling and I am so proud of you Ana sweetie", Mr. Ling said with a grin. Ana just giggled as she ate her soup and Tigress couldn't help but smile at the kids. She liked this feeling and hoped if she could make Po remember who he was they could get married and have a family with Lee and Ana. Master Shifu could even teach them Kung Fu if Po was okay with it. But first she had to make him remember who he is. After dinner Mr. Ying did the dishes while Lee gave Ana a bath. Then Tigress helped out by writing down simple words like cat, dog, wet, or bad and ask Ana to read them. With Lee she asked him if he knew how to spell words and he did a good job. But he had trouble spelling some words. After that it was time for bed and Lee and Ana said good night to their dad and Tigress. Lee scooped Ana up in his arms as Mr. Ying went to their room to tuck them in. Placing Ana in her bed he kissed her goodnight and told her a short story about a panda that saved a bunny form falling out of a tree. Ana smiled when the bunny got saved and drifted off to sleep. He tucked Lee in and stroked his fur. Lee purred and slowly went to sleep. Tigress watched from the door way smiling at the scene. Finally Mr. Ying led her to front steps and sat down. "After I tuck the kids in I like to stay out here and look at the stars", he explained.

"They are beautiful", Tigress said. "Um Mr. Ying have you ever heard of Po, the Dragon Warrior?" Tigress asked trying to get to the point.

"I believe so I heard some stuff like how he defeated some cat named Ti-Lung and some crazy peacock named Chen but other than that I never heard anything else about him", Mr. Ying replied.

"Allow me to tell you more", Tigress said. "His name was Po, a panda like you and he had a very kind heart. He was not the most focused student when it came to Kung Fu but he would always help the ones he loved. He was adopted by Mr. Ping a goose who owned a restaurant and taught Po all about cooking. Po would cook for me and the rest of the Furious Five as well as our Master Shifu. At first I did not want him there because I thought I should have been the Dragon Warrior and I said some very cruel things to him. But after he defeated Ti-Lung I knew he was truly the Dragon Warrior. Even though I was cruel to him he never held that against me but tried like crazy to be my friend. A few months ago we lost him on a mission when we were sent to fetch an ancient scroll. We were attacked by bandits and he sacrificed himself to save us", Tigress said fighting back tears.

"I am very sorry Master Tigress I wish I could do something. This Po guy sounds like a good person. But why did you want to tell me this?" Mr. Ying asked. He noticed she was fighting back tears and wonder why she would confide in a totally stranger about someone she was friends with. Then again maybe she was only telling him because he mentioned a lot about his past. Okay as much as he could remember.

"Because you are him", Tigress said looking straight into his eyes.

"What?" was all he could say.

"You said all you remember was waking up on the shore of River Town without knowing who you were or where you came from. You know how to do Kung Fu but you never were taught at least unknown to your knowledge. You stayed in River Town for about five months the exact time Po has been dead. You act like him and look exactly like him", Tigress said not breaking eye contact.

"Those are all coincidences so I might know a few moves that doesn't make me the Dragon Warrior and so I stayed in River Town for as long as your friends been dead. I might resemble him in small ways but I am sorry I am not him" Mr. Ying said.

"Yes, you are you just can't remember", Tigress told him.

"No I am not. I am sorry for your loss but telling me I am Po will not bring him back. He is gone and you need to move on", Mr. Ying said sadly.

"You don't understand we were in love I was to be his wife!" Tigress cried as tears fell from her face. "Everything in my body tells me you are him please try to remember. All those times we meditated at the peach tree. Last year on your birthday when I sang you that song I wrote and you kissed me. Please remember something!" Tigress begged.

"Tigress that is enough!" Mr. Ying cried putting his hands on her shoulder. "Look if I could bring your Po back I would. You seem like a very nice girl and I wish you a happy life. But I am not Po okay and if I was then I would be the luckiest guy ever to have a woman who loves me so deeply. But I am not and I hope someday you will find happiness again", he said softly.

"I guess you are right maybe I was wrong", Tigress said looking away from him. She got up and said ", Thank you for dinner I will be at the hotel if you need me". Then she walked away as a single tear fell from her face. He didn't remember her. Could she have been confused? No her heart told her he was Po but now she was having doubts. When Tigress walked away Mr. Ying shed a tear for he felt sorry for her. Just then he felt dizzy as he held his head in his paw. He was trapped under a pillar with fire everywhere. No mattered how hard he wiggled he couldn't get free. Then he saw Tigress through a door and she said she was coming for him. Then he saw himself growing scared not for himself but for her as he picked up a rock and threw it at a lever making it break and sealing the door shut. He heard Tigress scream but then the flashback stopped. _That was weird; I guess Tigress's story about Po was getting to my head. But it felt so real. Could I be her Po? If I wasn't how could I have known all of what I just saw? Maybe I am just tired but I guess I could ask her it wouldn't hurt. If I am Po then maybe I could make her happy again and solve the mystery of who I am,_ Mr. Ying thought to himself. He decided to go see Tigress and ask her about what he saw but before he could Ms. Kitty approached him with a fearful look.

"What is wrong Ms. Kitty?" he asked.

"You have to come quick one of our fishing boats is trapped on a rock and it is started to sink!" Ms. Kitty cried.

"Lead the way", Mr. Ying said. His talk with Tigress had to wait for he was needed.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review.


	6. Remembering

Chapter 6: Remembering

Mr. Ying made it to the water as he saw a ship about to sink. It was stuck on a rock and all he had to do was lift it and push it to the shore. Then the local carpenter could fix it. He went into the icy depths as the water went up to his waist. Using his strength he began to lift but it wouldn't budge. Knowing he had to go underwater to lift it up he did just that. Taking a deep breath he went below and began to lift the boat up. Slowly it began to move and he pushed it out while the others on shore pulled the boat with ropes. Everything was going fine till the anchor came up swinging and knocked him on the head. The force caused him to fall deeper into the water as images entered his head. He saw himself growing up in a noodle shop, becoming the Dragon Warrior, meeting the Furious Five. All his memories returned to him and he realized he was Po, the Dragon Warrior. Then he realized how much he missed his friends and family especially his beautiful Tigress, He tried to swim up to the surface but he was so tired. His eyes kept fluttering till his world went black. Tigress was in the village when she heard of the boat accident. She and the Five went to help and that is when they heard the news. "Where is Po I mean Mr. Ying?" Tigress asked.

"He went underwater to lift the boat up but he hasn't come up yet", one of the citizens said. Fear overtaking her she ran into the water.

"Tigress wait you won't be able to find him!" Viper cried. She was afraid if Tigress went down there she would lose both her brother and sister.

"I lost him once I am not losing him again!" Tigress shouted. Without another word she dove into the icy depths. She hated water with a passion but for Po she would do anything. She searched all around put did not see the panda. Till at the very bottom she found him unconscious and not moving. Praying she wasn't too late she swam down towards him. Grabbing his arms and pulling him toward the surface. Her head held high as she breathed in the air. Putting him on his back as, she listened to his heartbeat. Tears fell from her face when she didn't hear one. He was dead this time it was for real. No she would not let him done not this time. Pressing her lips to his she began to breathe in air to his mouth. Putting her paws on his chest she began to push down on it. She continued this process but still nothing. It began to rain as the citizens began taking off their hats and ladies looked away crying. Tigress kept giving him CPR till her lungs could give no more. She rested her head on his chest as she softly whispered", Po please don't leave me again". Then a small tear fell from her face and dropped on his chest. Just then Mr. Ying began to spit up water as he gasped for air. Tigress lifted her head up and gazed into his green eyes. She was happy he was alive but sad because he wouldn't remember her. He smiled at her and lifted his paw up to her cheek gently wiping the tears away.

"Why are you crying kitten?" he asked her gently.

"What did you call me?" Tigress asked in shock. He called her kitten that was the pet name Po always called her when they were alone.

"Oh sorry Tigress I know you only let me call you that when we are alone but I just had to know why you are crying", he said. Tigress, he just called her Tigress. Not Master Tigress, but just plain Tigress.

"What is your name?" she asked holding a breath until she heard his answer.

"Po, my name is Po", he said with a smile

"You remember", Tigress whispered.

"I remember everything", Po said. Out of pure happiness she kissed her beloved panda's lips and held him tight. He remembered her, Po remembered her. The town's people cheered seeing their friend and sheriff was alive. The rest of the five rushed at Po and dog piled on him. Hugging him as they all cried with joy. After that day Po had to return to his home. He told Lee and Ana his true story and Lee was beyond excited after finding out that his dad was the legendary Dragon Warrior. Ana was happy too and when he asked if they would want to live in the Jade Palace they both said yes as long as they could come back and visit River Town. Po agreed and they all went back home. Everyone was shocked when Po came back with the Furious Five that they all had a big celebration. Mr. Ping was so relieved to his son he actually gave away free coups of noodles as a celebration. When Shifu saw Po he welcomed the panda back and Po marveled over the giant statue of him. "This is so awesome I have my own statue!" he exclaimed happily. When Po introduced his kids Shifu was a bit hesitant but he told Po if he could balance a family and being Dragon Warrior then he could keep his title. Po agreed and within a few days he gave Lee and Ana their own rooms. It took some time but eventually they began to like living in the Jade Palace. A few weeks passed and Po remembered what he wanted to ask Tigress before he went missing. He looked all over his mattress but couldn't find the ring.

"Looking for this?" Tigress asked with a purr. She held the ring out to him and he knew that she had found it.

"I wanted to surprise you with it", he said sadly knowing the surprise was ruined.

"You still can", she said as she handed him the ring. Po smiled at her and took her paw while he got down on one knee.

"Tigress, I love you with all my heart and I would do anything for you. I know I have a lot of flaws but you still love me for me. And if you say yes you will make me the luckiest guy alive. So, Tigress will you marry me?" he asked.

"Yes, Po always yes", Tigress said happily. He placed the ring on her finger and held her tight and kissed her lips. In the background Lee and Ana looked on at the scene.

"Looks like Tigress is going to be are new mom huh Ana", Lee said with a grin.

"Yay Tigress mommy", Ana squealed with delight. They high fived each other as they went to greet their new mom and their dad. "Tigress Mommy", Ana said as Tigress picked her up.

"Yes sweetie I will be your new Mommy", she said as she kissed the little bunny's head.

"I already had a Mama but I do like you so is it okay if I just call you mom?" Lee asked.

"Of course dear if you want to", Tigress said with a smile.

"Okay then Mom", Lee said as he hugged Tigress and she held him tight. The wedding took a month to plan and soon Tigress and Po were husband and wife. They still live at the Jade Palace with their son and daughter. Also, with the rest of their family and as for River Town due to Po's wonderful job no robber or thief of any kind ever wanted to go there for fear that the Dragon Warrior would hunt them down and beat them up. So, in short everyone lived happily ever after.

The End

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoy the story if you want to hear any stories about Po and Tigress's lives with their new family let me know. Please review and till next time.


End file.
